


True Love's Kiss

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Love, true love is magic. Not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all.





	True Love's Kiss

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/48570292862/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/48570146291/in/dateposted-public/)

Regina...Regina! Please


End file.
